Delicate
by wintrMoon
Summary: A simple search for the right head accessory to buy leads Anzu to realize how delicate she feels being around Dark Yugi. But Dark Yugi has his own way of finding out for himself how far he has made her feel that way… or could make her. Revolutionshipping (Dark Yugi x Anzu). R&R pls!


_Hi everyone! As you can see, I'm a big supporter of revolutionshipping. I've always wanted to contribute something to the fandom, so here's my fic! If you see any errors, I'm sorry; please bear with me. By the way, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, just this oneshot work.  
_

* * *

_This is getting nowhere._

Anzu Mazaki sighed, wondering if she should have dragged a female classmate of hers to come along with her to the mall. Shopping for herself was not supposed to be a problem for her.

But here she was in a boutique for head and hair accessories, thanks to her responsibility as a temporary member of the school production for an upcoming play, out of the goodness of her heart.

The treasurer of the theater club was rather lousy, handling the funds so poorly that the production had to rent almost everything that they would use, even the costumes.

Even the costumes were not complete. All that the costume committee had gotten for Anzu was the dress_—_and she hadn't even gotten the chance to try it out. All that was provided for her at the moment was a photo of it, just so that she could buy the right head or hair accessory to go with it_—_the missing part of her costume. Well at least the staff had promised to reimburse her purchase. Hopefully they would keep their word.

Anzu studied the photo in her hand. At least the dress was decent, a flowing white gown of light sheer material. It looked mythical enough for her role, a dancing enchanted maiden living in the forest. The dress wasn't something she was accustomed to wearing; it wasn't even her style at all. But if she was aiming to be part of a Broadway musical someday, she might as well start getting used to all sorts of clothing.

She checked the time with her watch. Yugi should be coming in around ten minutes. Anzu had happened to run into him inside as he was about to check a new game being sold. But he had told her that since it was just a quick trip, he would go over to her before walking home with her.

Now back to the problem. Anzu studied the display of hair accessories before her. If only the costume committee had given her the photo days earlier instead of just an hour ago, she could have at least done some research on what exactly she should be looking for instead of blindly finding out for herself.

She stared at the hair clips of various designs and the jeweled pins that she had tried on earlier. They looked either too childish on her or too mature for her taste. So she picked up the next item, a mauve ribbon, and tied a partial of her brown hair with it. It looked decent on her but she felt she could do better. Do forest maidens even wear ribbons in their hair anyway? She wasn't so sure. Maybe she should buy a wig instead but wasn't that even more expensive than all these accessories combined? None of them was something she would wear in a casual day.

"May I help you, Ma'am?"

Anzu turned around to find a kind-looking saleslady looking at her. "I can't seem to find anything that would match this." She showed the saleslady the photo of her gown.

"Ah, yes. We have a different section for these kinds of things. Please follow me."

Anzu followed the lady to another area of the boutique until she found herself surrounded by wigs, fake butterfly antennae attachments, and other assortments. "I didn't know you have specialized items here."

"We have customers looking for specific headwear usually for plays. Royal crowns, golden laurels, cat ears, wizard hats―you name it, we have it."

"I see." So she did come to the right place after all. "So, what do you have for my outfit?"

"Based on your photo, would you, Ma'am, by any chance, be playing a fairy?"

"An enchanted maiden. In a forest, actually. I'll be dancing so I need something to match my movements as well. "

"In that case, I know just the right headdress for you." She went away to get the item.

While waiting for her, Anzu picked up from a nearby shelf what seemed to be a tiara made from twigs. For a while she considered it; it did come from the forest after all. But as for matching her gown...

"Here it is." The saleslady had come back so soon. "Please try this."

Anzu took the accessory from the lady's hands. It was a wreath full of flowers of different shades of deep and pastel blue, lavender, orange and pink. She inwardly chuckled. It did complement her costume but in full honesty, she couldn't imagine herself wearing that. _Oh well, might as well go with it. I won't have time to find another accessory anymore after today anyway._ Still, as she tried it on, she was expecting herself to look absurd out of it not fitting her image and instead laugh at herself for it.

But instead of laughing, she was stunned.

_What..._

She nearly didn't recognize herself.

For the Anzu reflected by the mirror was gazing back at her in wonder. Her skin seemed fairer than usual, her features smoother and softer, her brown tresses tousled and more subdued in shade, an ethereal expression on her face with widened eyes.

Where was the look of pure confidence she was used to seeing?

As she took in her very feminine image, suddenly she felt her aura shift, felt herself as though she were sort of... little. _What's going on?_

_Please protect me..._

Her own voice in her head echoed those words as though they were her reflection's own. As though they were actually _Anzu's_ own. Slowly bringing her hand to her face, she lightly touched her cheek with her fingertips, unable to believe all that was happening at once.

_If only he could see me right now... _

_Tri-colored hair, confident stance, the smirk playing on his lips... _

Anzu looked down. _I wish someone would take care of me,_ she found herself thinking wistfully.

Images of her savior in different circumstances flashed in successive order.

And she caught herself, her cheeks warming as she stared up at her reflection. _What's wrong with me?_

The cheeks of the Anzu in the mirror were flushed, making her look so fragile.

_This is..._

Her other hand rose to her remaining cheek, touching it delicately.

_..._not _me._

"Ma'am, you look so lovely in that wreath!" the saleslady exclaimed.

Anzu hesitated. "Isn't it... too much?"

The other woman blinked at Anzu's question, then recovered. "Not at all, Ma'am. It looks _perfect_ on you," she gushed in a tone that told Anzu she was not doing salestalk anymore but being sincere. "You look so graceful already from that wreath alone."

Anzu wasn't sure if she should be alarmed for herself. If she was reacting this much with just a head ornament, how much more would she feel if she wore the _gown_?

But with a tight budget and an equally tight schedule, there was no choice.

"I'll... take it."

Five minutes later, she was outside the boutique, where she found Yugi already waiting for her. They walked home together but Anzu remained quiet for the rest of their trip.

* * *

Shortly before they reached the Mazaki residence, rain immediately began to pour.

"Oh no," Yugi groaned. "How would I be able to go home now?"

"You can stay here for the rest of the night, Yugi," Anzu offered, ushering him inside as he shrugged off his jacket dampened by the big raindrops. "I heard on the news today that it's going to rain nonstop the entire night."

"Oh, is that so? Then I guess I'll have to call Grandpa. I wouldn't want him to worry about me."

"Sure, go ahead. You know where the phone is."

"Thanks!" Yugi hurried off to make the call.

One minute later he was already back. "Grandpa said it's okay."

Anzu smiled. "Good."

"Yeah." Yugi looked around. "It's been a long time since I last visited here. I mean, it's always you coming over to the game shop."

"Well, you didn't miss anything. Nothing here has ever changed, not even my bedroom." She picked up her bag and other stuff. "I'm going to put these away in my room. Wanna come?"

Yugi blinked. "S-Sure." He followed Anzu to her bedroom.

Anzu surveyed her own room. "It's been a long time since I redecorated. Maybe I should do that after the play."

"It still looks fine to me." Yugi seemed to be wondering. "So, where's your mom and dad?"

"They're out for a business trip."

"Oh. I guess I'll still be able to see them tonight."

"You won't. Not for a week anyway."

"A _week_?" Yugi's eyes bulged.

"A week," she repeated to confirm it. "Why do you look so shocked?"

"But―Anzu, you can't stay here like this! Why don't you stay with Grandpa and me for the rest of the week? It would be better for you."

"Yugi, I'll be fine."

"But you won't be safe here!"

"You don't need to worry about me." Turning around, she removed her navy blazer, revealing her beige tube. "Besides, I can take care of myself. I'm capable of protecting myself if I have to."

"But will you really be if you're all alone?"

Anzu started, her heart pounding faster. The voice had deepened. She whirled in shock...

...and found the regular Yugi.

Yugi looked at her strangely. "Anzu?"

His voice held a lighter tone now. Anzu's forehead creased. "Yugi... Did you just..."

The look transformed into one of concern. "Anzu, are you all right?"

"I..." Had she just imagined it? _I must be thinking too much!_ she mentally groaned.

But she composed herself for Yugi. "It's okay, really, Yugi. I'll be extra careful, I promise. And at the very least, my parents would come home in time for the play." _The play..._

"Well, if you really think you'll be okay... I guess I have to believe in you." He looked down, then at her again. "But I bet your parents will be very proud of you when they watch you next week."

"It's really not much to be proud of. I'm not even the main character."

"But you _are _a major one."

"If you would count an enchanted maiden as one, then yeah. But I was just pulled into the role all of the sudden; the club just happened to need a dancer to pull it off and couldn't find anyone else." She stifled a yawn. "Rehearsals can be tiring oftentimes, like today. I think I need to go to bed after this."

Then she stretched her arms over her head and reconsidered. "On second thought, now is not such a bad time." She placed a pillow on the headboard of the bed and settled her back there. At least she could begin resting without actually falling asleep; she still had company to keep.

"Speaking of the play, may I see it? What you bought, I mean."

Anzu carefully got up and picked up the product from her study table. "Oh, this?" Gingerly, she pulled away the wreath from its package.

"Hm, it looks nice," Yugi remarked. "Anzu, could you try it on?"

Anzu stared at the wreath in her hands, hesitating. If she wore this accessory now...

"Anzu?"

...would she still see that Anzu she'd never seen before?

"What's wrong?"

Why was she hesitating now? She would have to wear it during dress rehearsals, wouldn't she? It would make no difference if she wore it now.

"Nothing." With trembling fingers she slowly lifted the flowery item and placed it over her head. "Well... how do I look?"

Yugi's eyes widened, red tinting his cheeks. "Y-You look... pretty."

Anzu blinked. "You think so?"

"Yeah! You look b-b-beautiful." He looked away as his cheeks grew warmer in shade.

"And?"

Yugi looked up, some of the blush vanishing. "And...?"

Anzu faced the large mirror hanging on the nearby wall. "Don't I look..."

"Look what?"

How come nobody else but she could see what she could?

She looked down. "Nothing. Don't mind what I've said. It's nonsense anyway."

"No, it's not. Anzu, something's been bothering you. You've grown so quiet ever since we left the mall and now, this. What's going on?"

At first she hesitated, wondering if it would be all right to tell him. But then, no one else but Yugi had been listening to her about her problems since before. "It's just..." She tilted her head, facing her reflection. "I'm not used to seeing this." That odd sensation resurfaced again. "Feeling like this."

"Feeling what?"

For a while she didn't answer, gazing at her image again.

True, she was well endowed but she wasn't at all the girly type. In fact, she could play basketball with the guys if she wanted to. To put it bluntly, she was on par with the guys. In fact, even in her group she _was _one of the guys, and nobody could mess around her, not when she had something to say about it.

But her reflection now showed none of those, reminding her that despite all these, she was who she saw_—_a girl who might get hurt any moment. It was an image she had left behind in her earlier childhood years, even before meeting Yugi, when she hadn't learned yet how to stand up and protect herself.

Memories of Dark Yugi rescuing her flashed across her mind.

Shouldn't she still be capable of that?

"Yugi, I'm not as tough as you think I am. I'm not as strong as I believe I am. You were right with what you've said earlier: Am I really capable of protecting myself if I'm all alone?" She looked down. "It doesn't seem to be that way, the way I keep getting into danger lately and needing someone to rescue me. I never realized that in front of these things, I could break. That in front of these things, I feel..." She tried in her mind to find the right word. "Delicate."

"Tell me," he uttered. "Do you feel delicate..." His golden bangs hooded over his eyes. "...when you're in front of me?"

The air around Anzu had suddenly changed and she felt it.

_You're here, aren't you?_

"Do you?"

She looked up at the reflection behind hers, her chest barely able to contain its inner pounding. It was really him. Whenever he was in front of her, even behind her, she felt weak.

Her eyes lowered in response. "Yes."

He narrowed the distance between them, as Anzu's heart pounded even faster at his growing intensity with each step he took. She silently gasped when she felt his hands take hold of her arms from behind.

"And how about me?" His voice grew low, eye expression still shadowed. "Do _I_ make you feel delicate?"

She looked away. "Yes," she whispered.

He turned her around gently so that she faced him. "How come?"

Anzu kept her gaze away. "You bear a power I can't understand. With that power, you always have the choice to help me or to hurt me. When you're with me, I could see the difference between us. When I see you strong, I lose my toughness. I feel I'm..." She trailed off. It was something she normally wouldn't share with anyone, least of all, with Dark Yugi, the source of those feelings. But somehow he wasn't just anyone, and it felt unexpectedly all right.

He removed her crown of flowers from her hair, staring at her eyes as though deeply searching for something in there. Then he cupped her face with his strong hands. "And right now..." He leaned in closer to her. "Do you feel..." His lips were so close, almost in contact with hers. "...delicate?"

Anzu's eyes grew half-lidded. "I..." Frustration knotted in her tone as her eyes slowly closed. "I..."

Her answer was never finished. Dark Yugi's hands drew her face closer to his, melding her mouth into his. It first lightly brushed her, then caressed her slowly, warmly, sweetly, and almost all her strength left her. At that moment, she was someone who should be handled with utmost care, emotionally exposed, with the possibility of being shattered.

After a few fleeting seconds, he drew a little away from her, waiting for her answer.

Anzu's eyes opened halfway. "Yes..." she answered softly.

His hand trailed her forehead, through her temple, to her cheek. "Then I'll handle you carefully."

One of his hands moved to her back to support her weight that she arched against his hold. His lips melded with hers once more. She made no move to resist, her mouth yielding under his. How could he weaken her so much?

Carefully, with closed eyes, he laid her down on her back on the soft spacious bed without shifting his weight on her. Pinning her wrists loosely beside her head, he added more but gentle pressure into her mouth as he continued, deepening his kiss then lightening it in alternation. Deeper, lighter... Again and again...

"Mmmm..." she murmured against him. How could she have known this would be so enjoyable?

His mouth slowly drew in hers for a long while, then released it. He kissed her, long and deep, and his lips were slightly urgent as they caressed hers again and again. His mouth moved faster and faster, then gradually slowed down although compensating for it with increasing pressure.

"Y-Yugi..." She felt so powerless under him as his kiss accelerated and slowed down continuously, alternately. It was as though he knew how she would like to be handled... or could read her emotions.

He lifted his head from hers. "Tell me when to stop," he uttered, "and I'll stop."

Now was her chance to cease being vulnerable before him, to renounce her confession of the effect he had on her as a lie...

"No..." Anzu shook her head slowly, then turned her head sideways. "Don't."

Dark Yugi seemed a bit startled at her answer.

Her gaze away from him remained fixed at the windows ahead of her. "Please."

He stared at her. "Anzu..."

She turned to lie on her side, her eyes lowered.

He lay down beside her, draping his arm loosely on her waist. He bent over and the next thing Anzu knew, he was kissing the edge of her jaw at first, then along her jaw line through and through. Turning her over to her back, he continued with his lips brushing her cheek, then her eyelids, then her forehead. Soon he was showering her face with light kisses. Then he ended with his mouth on hers, sweetening his kiss with a gentle force as he slowly lifted her to a sitting position with him, then backed her frame to the headboard. His hands went to her shoulders, massaging them with ease. Then they slid down to knead her arms for a while before those hands flowed down in circular motions to her hands.

Shutting her eyes, Anzu allowed herself to fall back to the soft pillow she'd set up earlier as Dark Yugi's lips caught hers again. At the same time his hands took each of her palms, rubbing them in smooth circles until she could feel hers softened already. His fingers even paid attention to her own ones and rubbed the heels of her hands as he continued to massage her mouth with his ceaselessly. And there was no place Anzu would rather be than where she was right now.

But she would like to do something for him in return for relaxing her like this. Anzu tried to push herself off the headboard, tried to grind her mouth against his but Dark Yugi silenced her attempt by pressing his own against hers hard for a long time while stilling her arms and then drew away.

Anzu opened her eyes and looked up at him in confusion. "Yugi...?" _Why..._

"Don't do anything," he whispered in her ear. "Leave everything to me."

_Why are you being so considerate of me?_

He had control over her body but was worshiping her all the same. Here she was, helpless against him, like a doll that could be manipulated in any way he wanted, even if it meant making her satisfy him or fondling her mercilessly for his pleasure. And he could break her any moment. He had so much power in him. _He_ was power. She could feel that power coursing and emanating from his lean muscles.

But he was holding it all back for her.

It warmed her heart as she then realized this effort of his to make her see how, even in her delicacy, important she was to him.

So she surrendered herself to his control, knowing that she was safe with him. Defenseless as she might be right now, she trusted him. Because it was Dark Yugi under whose charge she was in, she knew everything would be okay. His kisses reflected himself: strong but reassuring. He would not hurt her, not force himself on her.

He brought her wrists to his face and closed his eyes, inhaling her sweet perfume at first, then brushed his lips against them. From there, they slowly traveled up her arm, leaving a trail of feathery kisses along the way. He worked his way to her shoulder blade, which he soon covered with the urgency of his mouth against her bare skin, which soon decelerated and picked up pace successively. As soon as he was done, his mouth slowed down and instead took his time drawing in every inch of it.

Anzu was so lost in that drowning sensation, in the way he made her feel so special, that she didn't realize immediately how he was already migrating to her neck. He inhaled slowly, deeply, memorizing her scent of fresh apricots until he got it. He grasped her bare arms and, without another word, his mouth began caressing her skin.

Tilting her head, Anzu closed her eyes, relishing the pleasing feeling his action brought her.

His lips slid themselves back to her bare shoulder, kissing there. Feeding there. Massaging there.

Each movement, each pressure was reducing Anzu's remaining strength. She felt him lift his mouth then slowly traverse back to her neck where it lingered for a few minutes and he inhaled her again. Then he coursed his way to her neglected shoulder, which he attended to by sweeping his lips here and there repeatedly. Her eyes opened, her gaze at the ceiling so out of focus as she reveled in the soothing sensation spreading over her body.

Outside, the rain grew even harder, louder.

Despite being in his hold, Anzu shivered. "So cold..."

His mouth never leaving her shoulder, his hands kneaded her arms in his hold for a while. Then he slowly ran his hands all over her with enough touch to heat her skin. His arms slid their way to her back where his hands grazed themselves. He nuzzled her shoulder, then her neck exposed for him.

Anzu sighed in contentment. Such a comforting feeling, knowing that she was being taken care of... She wanted to hold on to that wonderful experience with him for a lifetime. If only she could... "More..." she breathed. "Yugi... please..."

He carefully shifted her, reversing their positions so that his back was on the headboard. One hand rested behind her head to give him access to her nape, which he began suckling reverently. His action drifted to the area behind her ear for quite a long while, then to where her pulse beat and consumed as much of her surface as he could without hurting her. His warm mouth danced upon the area beneath her chin before he buried his face in her neck to suck her slowly, sweetly. Fondly.

And Anzu completely melted into him, her head swaying to her left, as he continued infusing her with his warmth. "Yugi..."

He paused, now leaning close to her ear, his timbre low. "Do I still make you feel delicate?"

"So much." Anzu's eyes went half-lidded as he drew away. "So, _so_ much." She breathed softly. "Handling me like this..."

"Anzu..."

"If it's you..." By now her eyelids were growing heavy from the relaxation he had induced her, coupled with her tiredness from the rehearsal earlier. "If it's you... I... don't..."

It was no use to fight back.

She fell against him.

"Anzu!" He caught her.

"...mind..." Her eyes closed fully. It was all right to be fragile. It was all right to be vulnerable.

It was all right to trust.

The air grew colder around her but all Anzu felt was comfort. Resting in Dark Yugi's hold, she allowed herself to succumb to a peaceful slumber.

* * *

"Anzu!"

Dark Yugi watched as Anzu's frame fell on his chest, her head landing on his shoulder blade, catching her. His forehead creased in a mild expression of concern as she murmured something. "Anzu?"

Anzu remained silent, her eyes closed. Rather than limp, she seemed relaxed. His hand reached up to her head to hold her in place, and he leaned back against the pillow on the headboard.

He stared ahead of him. Anzu's confession had caught him by surprise that intrigue had gotten the best of him to find out how far he had unknowingly affected her... or could.

She was so light, so soft in his hands. If given the chance to do things his way without consequences, he would have kissed her through and through, channeled through heated ministrations all his longing for her until she was pleased with him.

But he had held himself back.

Anzu trusted him. He would not break that trust by giving in to selfish desires or daring impulses. Any other guy would have indulged and pleasured himself with her by now. But not him.

Now he knew that he mattered to her so much. Maybe someday, she would be completely ready to officially tell him. And this time, he would be more than ready to show his own answer. But until then, he would temper himself for her.

He looked down at Anzu.

_No matter how you view yourself, it would not change a thing._ His free arm wrapped itself around her waist and he tightened his entire hold on her against his frame.

"It's so warm here," he heard Anzu murmur contentedly and felt her bury her head deep in his chest. "So warm..."

For a while, Dark Yugi allowed his gaze on her to soften. Then his expression shifted to a serious one, marked by hard determination, as he stared at the rain pouring outside the window.

No danger would ever come near Anzu anymore.

He _would_ protect her.

He _would_ take care of her.

With his power, with everything he had, he would guard and protect his most precious delicate treasure.

* * *

_Well, the end already. Any comments? Feel free to leave them. Thanks!  
_

_EDIT: I've decided to do a sequel for this fic. I'm working on it now and I hope I could post it in a few days' time. I hope you'll enjoy it as well._


End file.
